Our research is directed toward computer applications in chemistry, with particular emphasis on techniques of computer-assisted structure elucidation and applications of these techniques to problems of biomolecular structure characterization. We focus our attention on development of interactive computer programs which are designed to act as chemists' assistants in exploration of the potential structures for unknown compounds. These programs take into account structural information derived from a variety of sources including both physical and chemical methods. We direct our research to those aspects of structural analysis which are most difficult to perform manually. Such aspects include construction of all possible structural candidates, methods for emulating sequences of chemical reactions on the computer and capabilities for examination of and prediction of the spectroscopic behavior of large numbers of candidate structures. We are extending the interpretive power of these programs to enable them to draw meaningful structural conclusions from chemical data. We are applying these programs to structural problems in our own laboratories and laboratories of others. In order to promote dissemination of the results of our research to the biomedical community, we are developing methods for better access to our programs, including both remote access to the SUMEX resource via nationwide computer networks and exportable versions of important programs including just recently the CONGEN program.